Aurelia Academy
by Angelic Vamp-Wolf
Summary: AU ALL HUMAN. What would happen if Bella and Alice were adopted by the Cullens. what would happen if they go to the prestigious boarding school, Aurelia Academy. Love, Intrigue. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. R&R REVIEWS LOVE
1. New Semester, New Friends

**Aurelia Academy**

**Disclaimer: I own zero! Nothing! nada!**

** AU ALL HUMAN. What would happen if Bella and Alice were adopted by the Cullens. what would happen if they go to the prestigious boarding school, Aurelia Academy. During their junior year, they will be reunited with old friends, make new ones, face enemies both old and new, and discover themselves, and their relationships with others. Love is in the air at Aurelia Academy.  
**

The start of a new semester had come around again at Aurelia Academy. Students were returning and reuniting with old friends. Bella and Alice Cullen, two very different, yet amazingly similar, girls were bouncing around their new dorm room- room 216, dancing to the music from the new IPod docked on the new speaker system- A gift from the girls' older brother.

Alice- the younger, smaller, quirkier girl- grabbed her hair brush from the dresser and started singing as the next song came on. Bella- the older, taller, quieter girl- smiled at her sister's childish antics.

"Alice, stop jumping, you're gonna hurt yourself." she said as Alice continued to bounce around the room.

"Bella, you're the klutzy one, not me. I'll be fine. Hey, who do you think is gonna be Emmett's roommate now that Edward graduated?" Alice asked.

"How should I know? You are the all-seeing-Ali, you tell me."

"Well, I don't know. If I knew, why would I be asking you? Oh, I love this song!" Alice said as 'Gravity', by Vienna Teng came on. She grabbed her hairbrush, and started singing.

Three doors down, in room 219, Emmett Cullen, a big, curly brown-haired guy, all muscle and smile, was working on unpacking his things, when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see a beautiful blonde girl standing on the other side. Rosalie Hale.

"Hi Emmett." She greeted him with a light kiss.

"Hey Rose." He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. There was the sound of a throat being cleared behind them, and they broke away.

Rosalie threw her arm around the tall blonde who had interrupted her reunion with Emmett. "Emmett, this is my twin brother, Jasper. He decided to transfer here for senior year, and he's gonna be your roommate!" Turning to her brother, she said, "Jasper, this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

The two boys shook hands. Just then, music was heard coming from room 216, and all three heads turned as one. When Alice's voice began wafting through the halls, loud and clear, Rosalie turned to Emmett and asked, "Is that your sister singing? She's gotten better. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Yeah, that's Alice. She and Bella are sharing a room again. Let's go see what exactly they're doing." Emmett said, and the three of them moved down the hall to room 216. The door was slightly open, so Emmet pushed it in all the way. No one was quite prepared for what came next.

Bella had been moving around the room, trying to finish unpacking, while Alice sang and danced herself into exhaustion. Bella was finishing up in the closet when she heard the door squeak open. She came out of the closet and tripped over a chair half in front of the doorway. Before she knew it, she was sprawled in front of the closet, halfway between her sister, and the small crowd at the door. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked. "I told you that you were the klutzy one. Maybe you should let me handle the closet from now on, kay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a personal meeting with the floor. It's a nice floor. Very soft. Good for falling on." Bella answered.

"That's funny, Bella." Alice laughs. She turns to look at the three people standing in the doorway. "Hey Emmett, Rose. Introduce us to your friend."

"Oh, right. Bella, Alice, this is my brother Jasper. Jasper, These are Emmett's sisters, Bella, and Alice. They're juniors. Bella is the quiet, observational one , and Alice... well Alice is Alice. She's hyper, so be prepared." Rosalie said.  
"I feel like I've just been insulted. Don't listen to her. I'm not that bad! Ok, so maybe I'm a little more excitable than Bella, but really, nobody's ever gotten hurt because of it!" Alice protested.

Jasper found himself attracted to this tiny girl, with her dark, spiky hair, and her mesmerizing violet eyes. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as Bella's. Her hair was short, just reaching her chin. When she spoke, her voice was like bells. Her lips...

He was shaken back into reality when Alice asked why they had stopped by.

"We heard you singing, and thought we would come listen," Rosalie said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Sit down and enjoy the show." Alice answered, smiling brightly. "Any requests? And no, I will not sing 'Barbie Girl' Emmett, so don't even ask"

"Sing that song you've been humming for the past three days." Bella said.

"You mean 'Gravity'?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I don't know all the words, and I'd rather do something I'm a little more comfortable with."  
"Aw come on Ali. Please? For me?"

"Fine, but only because you are my favorite sister."

"Ali?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your only sister."

"I know." Alice skips over to the IPod speakers and quickly searches through the songs until she finds the one she wants. She presses play and skips back to the middle of the room, hairbrush in hand.

After the short intro had played, Alice began to sing, her voice soft and melodic.

Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call

Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall

But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me

Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth

So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me

This the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before

Hey, love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me

Once she had finished the song, Alice turned the IPod off and turned to look at the others. "Wanna get something to eat?" she asks. "I'm starving."

"I have to go meet up with my psych tutor." Bella said.

"Already?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, apparently, if I don't start studying now, I'm gonna fail the final."

"Harsh. But we wouldn't want you to fail, now would we Bella? I mean, you've never gotten lower than an A- have you?" Alice joked.

"Whatever, I gotta go. See you guys later." with that, Bella was sprinting off down the hallway.  
"Well, do you guys wanna go? You can choose the place, considering I know Emmett's picky."

"I am not picky." Emmett fired back at her.

"We can't go anyway. We have... stuff, to do." Rosalie said.

"Ugh, never mind then. What about you Jasper? You hungry?" Alice asked him.

"Actually, I am. Starving, in fact." He answered.

"Great. Let's go then, and leave these two to their... stuff." She began to lead him across the campus. "There are some great places to eat on campus, or we could try to talk the dean into letting us go off campus for lunch. He does that sometimes, but only if he likes you."

"I'm taking it he likes you then?"

"Of course he does. I know how to be very persuasive when need be. So if you ever need someone to help talk you out of a tough spot, I'm your girl."

"I'll keep that in mind. It's slightly surprising. You don't look like you get into trouble a lot."

"Oh, I know. I look like I never do anything I'm not supposed to, right? Well, everybody does things they aren't supposed to every once in a while."

Alice and Jasper found a place with reasonably good food, on campus. They had already order and were waiting for their food when Alice suggested they play twenty questions. They each asked the easy and impersonal questions first, but it wasn't long before the questions started delving deeper into their souls.

"So, why did you choose to transfer schools for your last year?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Um... mostly to get away from all the drama at home. My parents have never gotten along, so they usually tend to avoid each other, but recently they've been in each other's faces, and mine. I couldn't deal with it, so I called Rose and asked if she could find a way to help me transfer, so she did." He answered. "What about you? Why do you go to boarding school?"

"Well, my dad is a doctor, my mom a landscape designer. We have always had money for the most prestigious schools, but most of us choose to come here rather than a private school or something like that. My oldest brother graduated last year, and now he's attending Harvard Medical School, so I guess another reason we all go to this school, is that we have certain things expected of us, and this school will help us to achieve those things. Emmett has always wanted to play professional baseball after high school though, so he isn't going along with Dad's plan. Bella is trying her hardest to go along with it, even if she isn't blood related to any of us. Mom and dad adopted her when she was six."

"What about you? Are you going along with the plan?"

"Well, even though it was my turn to ask the question, I'll answer that. I'm going along with it to certain degrees, but god knows I don't want to be a landscaping designer. Or any designer for that matter."

"Well, what do you want to do? Sing?"

"Violin. I don't know how much use anyone would have for a professional violin player though. I guess I'm the one with the stupid dreams."

"It isn't stupid. And I think if that's what you want to do, then go for it. Don't let anyone else control your life."

They had been unconsciously leaning closer to each other across the table they sat at. They quickly pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Alice's cheeks burned bright red as she glanced up into the amused eyes of her oldest brother, Edward.

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm gonna stop here. I think, other than 'Vamps, Wolves, etc...etc...' this is the longest single chapter I've ever written. I hope you like the new story, please update. **_

**Press the button. You know you want to. Don't worry, it doesn't bite... much. Give it treats (Reviews! ^.^) and it might not bite you.**


	2. The Other Cullen Brother

Aurelia Academy

Chapter two

Disclaimer: ON PROFILE!

Jasper's face paled as the couple stared at what he realized was the eldest Cullen sibling. "Hey, Edward." Alice said as she locked eyes with her brother. "What brings you to your old stomping grounds, huh? Come to hang out with a bunch of high school kids?". She added as a joke.

Edward laughed as he took in the picture before him. 'No Ali, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd come check on you and Bells. How is your first day going so far?"

"Oh, so cool! Bella and I are in the same room again, and Emmett got a new roommate!" she said, pointing to Jasper. "This is Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's brother. He just transferred in for his last year. We, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and myself, were all hanging out in mine and Bella's room and I was, like, starving, and so was Jasper. No one else wanted to eat, so we came to get food without them! Jasper, this is my oldest brother, Edward. He's the one who I was telling you about. He's gonna be a doctor. He'll be good at it too, except for the girls who pass out or something, cuz after he wakes them up, they'll just faint again when they see him. Bella did that once."

At this point, both boys were staring at Alice. She had barely paused during that little rant, and even now, she didn't seem out of breath.

"I don't understand how you can have breathing problems, and still do _that_." Edward said to his youngest sister.

"Years of practice," Alice replied simply. "Plus, I only have problems breathing when I'm nervous or upset."  
"I thought your nose itched when you were nervous." Jasper said.

"That too. Anyway, I guess it's time to get back to the dorm."

As they walked back to the dorm, Alice walked between her oldest brother and her new friend, hoping to diffuse any tension. She noticed, however, that they were talking to each other over her head, completely ignoring her. Finally she just skipped ahead and left them to it.

"So, how's medical school? Anybody had a near death experience yet?" Jasper asked Edward.

"No, not that I know of, but it's a pretty big school. It's really not as interesting as a lot of people seem to think." Edward told him. "You interested in medicine?"

"No, not at all. I would hate it, but if dealing with sick people is your thing, well, good luck."

Edward laughed. "Actually, it isn't. I'm not interested in it at all. I would rather be a pianist, but that's not really very 'practical' as my father would say."  
"Geez, is your entire family musical? Alice said she wanted to be a violinist."  
"All of us except Emmett, he's about as musical as a dying cat. Just wait until he decides to sing. Cover your ears and run like a bat out of hell. The rest of us aren't that bad. Alice is the best. She can play the violin, cello, piano, and she can sing."

"Yeah, I heard her singing earlier."

"It's not exactly a family trait though. Both the girls are adopted, from different families, so we all got it from different people."  
"Alice never said she was adopted, she just said Bella was."

"Well, Alice doesn't know anything about her life before she came to live with us, so we let her think she was a biological Cullen. It was easier."

The group finally reached Bryce Hall, the only co-ed dorm on campus, where Alice and Bella's, and Jasper and Emmett's rooms were. Alice skipped down the hall, but stopped in front of room 216, the room she shared with Bella. The door was still half open, but she knew she had shut it after she had left to go eat with Jasper. Bella was still with her tutor, so who was is the room?

By the time Edward and Jasper had caught up with her, Alice was still standing outside her room, hyperventilating. Edward took one look at her and said, "Breathe Alice. You know the drill, in through your nose, out through your mouth. in... out. Good, keep breathing."

As Alice continued breathing like a drowning fish, Jasper checked the room. The window was also open, but the room was empty and nothing appeared to be missing. Edward led Alice into the room and made her sit down on the bed. After she had calmed down she began flitting around the room checking to make sure everything is still there. Finally satisfied, she sank back down to the bed.

"Why would someone break in if they weren't gonna steal anything?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"People are stupid Ali. And, as we all know, shit happens." Edward answered.

"I'm scared now." she said in a small voice.

"Nothings gonna happen Alice, and if something does, Emmett and I are only three rooms away." Jasper assured her.

"And you guys can call me if anything happens." Edward added to Jasper.

"How are you gonna help if you're back at school? All the way in Connecticut (My friend, the 'Bella' in the friendship, told me that's where Harvard was, so if it's wrong, blame her.)! " Alice asked hysterically.

Right then the door opened and Bella came in, tripped on the edge of Alice's bedspread, and landed on the floor before anyone could catch her. "That hurt." She said. "What's going on here" She asked as she got up and noticed Alice freaking out.

"Someone broke in." Alice said.

"No way! Did they take anything?"

"No, but it's freaky."

"Yeah, it is. Why would someone bother to break in if they weren't going to take anything?"

"That's what I wanted to know!" Alice sighed. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now I guess."

After a while the teens relaxed and talked for the rest of the day. Finally, it was getting late and Edward had to leave. Jasper went back to his own room and Bella and Alice quickly got ready for bed.

"So, classes start tomorrow. You excited?" Bella asked.  
"Eh, a little. I have two foreign languages this year, not to mention trig and journalism. I have a feeling that I have my work cut out for me." Alice answered.

"Yeah, I'm taking French, Anatomy, Econ., and Brit Lit. All my easy classes are next semester. Stupid block scheduling."

The girls finally said goodnight and tried to get to sleep. Bella quickly fell into a deep slumber, Alice, however, was restless. Her mind was churning with incoherent thoughts and images. Every night, she was plagued by distant memories that she tried desperately to understand, but could not. Every night, she was drawn into some dark part of her past long forgotten.

She finally slips into a fitful sleep. She dreams of a dark room, with a girl in a white dress, about twelve years old, standing in the center, staring into space. The girl had shoulder length, curly brown hair, pale skin, and wide, violet eyes. Her lips moved with unspoken words and her hands trembled. Her eyes finally focused and she fell to the floor sobbing. She woke from the dream, drenched in sweat.

**A/N: ok, I know it's short, but I felt this was a good place to end it. Next chapter will be the first day of classes, and some parent drama. In the next few chapters is where we really get into our plot line, so keep reading, you guys rock! Remember, Reviews = Love. My story needs love. So press the little button. It doesn't bite... much.**

Love & Hugs to All, 

**Sasha.**


	3. First Day of School

**Aurelia Academy**

**Disclaimer: Still on Profile**

Alice was now, painfully, wide awake. She glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 6 am. Classes didn't start until 9, so she had three hours before she had to make an appearance in school. She decided to get dressed and go get some coffee from the café on campus. She quickly dressed in her favorite jeans and one of Bella's tank tops with a collared shirt over it, and walked across campus to the café

There were three people in the café when she arrived, and they were all workers. She walked up to the counter and ordered a nonfat chocolate mocha and went to sit down at her normal table by the window. As she was sitting there, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face, a hand landed on her shoulder. She gave a tiny shriek and jumped, causing her coffee to come dangerously close to tipping over. The same hand that had just landed on Alice's shoulder reached around her and steadied the Styrofoam cup, setting it safely out of the way of her flailing arm.

Jasper came to stand in front of Alice and smiled down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Alice," he said, "I saw you sitting here and thought I would come say hello."

"Don't ever do that again!" Alice said, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Sorry," He said again, sitting across from her at the table. "So what's up? Why are you awake so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded.

"Emmett snores, I couldn't sleep with a sound like a freight train within such close proximity."

"I know. I grew up with Emmett, trust me, I know. And, that isn't even the worst he could do. He could decide to start singing, or running around in his underwear... or both. And watch out when he decides to wrestle you."

Jasper groaned and laid his head down on the table. Alice reached over and put her hand on top of his head. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you from the grizzly bear known as Emmett. He'll think twice before making me mad." she said.

Jasper lifted his head and caught Alice's eye. She felt herself being drawn into the depths of his blue-grey eyes. Everything around them faded into the background, until it was only the two of them. Their surroundings changed, moulded into something more. Finally, Alice fell, completely entranced in her vision.

She never felt herself fall, but when she next became fully aware of her surroundings, she was in the school infirmary. Jasper was sitting in a very uncomfortable looking plastic chair on the side of the bed. He smiled when he saw her open her eyes.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You just sort of collapsed. You've been unconscious for a few hours." Jasper answered.

"A few hours?!" Alice said, trying to sit up.

Jasper pushed her gently back down saying, "You probably shouldn't try to get up yet, you hit your head pretty hard. Warn a guy next time before you do a face plant. I could've looked all heroic and caught you." **(A/N: any one who has read 'Glass Houses' will recognize that line) **

Before Alice had the chance to respond, the door opened and Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all rushed in, finally having been released from classes.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Bella asked frantically.

"Apparently, I fainted. I don't know why." Alice answered, directing a look to Bella, saying, without words, that there was more to tell her later.

"When are they letting you out of here?" Rose asked.

Alice shrugged as the school nurse made her way into the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling Miss Cullen?" The nurse asked.

"I feel ok. A little dizzy, and my head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine."

The nurse nodded and walked over to her desk to retrieve some papers. "Alright, you're free to go now, just read these papers carefully for home care. You don't seem to have a concussion, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Ok, thanks." Alice said as she stood up slowly. The nurse handed her some papers and, satisfied that she would be taken care of, sent the group of teens on their way.

**A/N: ok, not my best work. Sorry it took so long, and sorry that it's kinda short and lame, but I got stuck... so I ended this part as best I could. The next chapter, hopefully, will be up soon, and better than this one. I hope I didn't loose any of my wonderful readers. Remember Reviews = Love. My story needs love.  
Love and Hugs to all, **

**Alice. **


	4. Parent's Visiting Day

**Aurelia Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE! TRY TO SUE ME, YOU CAN'T!**

**A/N: sorry it took this long to update. I had a chapter started in my notebook, but silly me ripped it out and proceeded to lose it before I had typed it. I just found it this morning and I'm typing it now, hoping to finish it within the next hour or so.**

Three weeks later, students were running around their rooms in frenzied cleaning sprees. Beds were stripped, clothes were washed, and floors were cleaned. Today was a long awaited parent visiting day.

Having finished their own cleaning several hours earlier, Alice and Bella were helping Emmett and jasper clean the war zone that was formerly their dorm room. Bella was currently folding freshly washed clothes, while Alice, being as small as she was, had climbed under Emmett's bed and was throwing things out toward the big teddy bear himself.

After about twenty minutes of dodging flying fish sticks and other, less recognizable items, Emmett noticed the sudden silence from under the bed. A minute later, Alice emerged, shaking dirt from her hair and holding a pair of red lace Victoria's Secret underwear.

"Something you wanna tell us, Emmett?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"They aren't mine," he said, while trying to snatch them from her. "They're Rosalie's!"

"I should hope so," Bella said.  
If looks could kill, Emmett would be dead and buried by now, with the look Jasper was currently giving him. Jasper might be 20 pounds lighter and 3 inches shorter, but the boys were surprisingly well matched when it came to strength and power of intimidation. Especially when Rosalie was involved.

"Why are my sister's underwear under your bed Emmett?" Jasper asked in a tightly controlled voice.

"Um..." Emmett said.

"Damn it, Emmett! You slept with my sister??!!"

"Hey, we're no different from you and Ali or Edward and Bella!"

"WHAT?!" Bella and Alice exclaimed together, as if it had been rehearsed.

"You slept with Edward?" Alice asked Bella suddenly.

"NO!" Bella answered. "You slept with Jasper?"  
"No." Alice answered, blushing slightly. Both girls turned to stare at Emmett.

"Damn. Seriously?" He asked.  
"Seriously," they answered as one. "You're a dead man Emmett!" Bella said, causing Emmett's face to lose what little color there was left.

Emmett spent the next twenty minutes hiding from his crazy sisters and his pissed off roommate, all looking to kill him. Once he was sure it was safe, he returned to the 'war zone', as Alice had taken to calling it, to find that in his absence, the cleaning was finished. He was amazed to find that there was, in fact, a floor to room 219.

No one was in the room, so he figured he should go find them. He left the room once again and began wandering the campus. Around ten minutes later, he finally spotted the others. Before he could get to them, however, he was approached by a middle aged couple, who looked rather lost.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly help us? We can't find our daughter's room," the woman said quietly.

"Sure," Emmett answered. "What's the room number?"  
The man glanced at a slip of paper before answering, "216."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, growing confused.  
"That's what they told us."  
"What's your daughter's name?"  
"Mary. Mary Alice Brandon." The woman spoke up again.

Emmett's eyes widened and the only thought running through his head was, _oh shit._ The others finally chose that moment to notice Emmett standing there and come over. Seeing the confused couple, Alice said, "Maybe I can help you."  
"Thank you. We're looking for our daughter, Mary. We can't find her room. It's number 216."  
All color drained out of Alice's face. Her heart rate increased to double time and she was finding it difficult to breathe. She remembered seeing these people in her nightmares nearly every night. She suddenly remembered the time before those six years of darkness. These people were the reason for that darkness surrounding her. Somehow, she had always known that Carlisle and Esme weren't her parents. That Edward and Emmett weren't really her brothers. She had always known, and yet, she refused to believe it. As thoughts continued to swirl around in her mind, not many of them good, she took off at a run. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ran until she was sure no one could find her. Because if no one could find her, she couldn't get hurt again.

**A/N: yes, I am leaving it there. don't worry, this story is far from over. **

**so we finally meet Ali's parents and have some funny Emmett-ness. what did you all think? please review. press the button. you know you want to. it doesn't even bite that hard.**

**Love&Hugs to all,**

**Alice  
**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

AN: everybody please vote in my poll. It's very important to the future of my stories!

Sorry it's taking so long to post updates. College is taking all of my attention at the moment. I hope to be able to update at least one of my stories by the New Year. Please don't give up on me!

I am really thankful for all of you that have stuck with me this long. You really make me feel like I can continue!

As always, Love and Hugs to all!


	6. AN: Read!

AN: Everybody please vote in my poll. It's very important to the future of my stories!

I know people are reading this story, so please vote, and please review!

The poll will only stay up for one more week, so vote while you have a chance. The option with the most votes at the end wins!

As always, Love and Hugs to all!


End file.
